


Únos a dopis

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	1. Kapitola první - Problém a správný dopis

Q přesně netušil co ho vlastně probudilo. Tlak ve spáncích, tichý pískot v uších nebo třeštící hlava? V každém případě to pro Qho nebylo důležité.

Primární záležitost pro něho bylo, Kde to sakra je?!

Menší místnost. Před ním stůl a na něm notebook. Q si byl víc než jistý, že to tady nezná.

"Tak jste se přeci jen rozhodl probudit sám. Hmm,  jaká škoda." ozvalo se za ním. 

Q se trhnutím otočil. Překvapení se mu rozšířili zorničky. Nebo snad strachem? "V-vy?!" vykoktal.

"Oh ano, Já!"

"Ale.. ale jak? Jste mrtvý! Před pěti lety jste zemřel!" vyhrkl Q.

"Ujišťuji vás, že jsem živý až dost." usmál se Moriarty.

'To přece...' Q utnul myšlenku. Ne, vlastně to byla pravda. Moriarty stál před ním a bohužel to nebyl sen.

"A teď záleží pouze na vás, jak dlouho chcete zůstat mezi živými." usmál se Jim.

Q se snažil vyčíst něco z jeho tváře. Cokoliv, alespoň náznak něčeho. Neviděl nic.

Sakra, vždyť se naučil číst v Bondově tváři a dokonce poznal na co myslí Sherlock a Mycroft! Proč to teď nejde?

"Co chcete?" zeptal se Q vážně. 

Jim se opět pousmál. V tichosti přistoupil ke stolu. "Ačkoliv se mi to nelíbí, potřebuji vaši pomoc." 

Q netušil zda nechuť z Moriartyho strany je díky Sherlockovi, který mu zničil spoustu věcí a plánů do budoucna nebo díky faktu, že Q zničil Maxovu práci, který následně zemřel. To už vlastně nebyla Qho chyba, ale proč ho nevinit, když v tom má neúmyslně prsty.

Qmu to vlastně bylo jedno. Nechuť byla vzájemná.

"Váš drahý bratříček Mike mi sebral mého oblíbeného a velice důležitého partnera. Vašim úkolem je, najít ho." Jim se na chvíli odmlčel. "Jistě, mohl bych si ho najít sám, ale... Bohužel jsem zjistil, že mé IT schopnosti nejsou na dostatečné úrovni. Vy jste však schopen dostat se přes Mycroftovi prověrky během hodiny."

Q cítil z jakou neochotou to vyslovil.

"Proč? Proč si myslíte, že vám pomůžu?" 

"Protože jinak už neuslyšíte Sherlyho otravný a hlas a nikdy se už nedozvíte  proč nebo spíše pro koho 007 dnes ráno koupil snubní prsten." odpověděl klidně Jim.

Q na něho překvapeně pohlédl. 'Co to povídá..? James, že koupil snubní..? To ale... Proč?'

Na tuhle otázku si Q odpověděl rychle, ale s trochou zaváhání. 

Bond v poslední době měl stále nějakou narážku na manželství. Je zde možnost, že to myslel vážně? Samozřejmě, že ta možnost tady je, ale je to pravda? Obzvlášť s Bondovou minulostí...

"To nemůže být pravda." řekl nakonec. Nezněl tak odhodlaně, jak měl v úmyslu.

Jim bez sebemenšího slova klikl na mezerník. Díky tomu se obrazovka notebooku rozzářila.

Q pozoroval bankovní výpis Jamesova účtu. 

"Stále to je lež?" zeptal se nezaujatě Jim a ukázal na jednu z posledních položek.

Bond použil svoji kartu v jistém klenotnictví a opravdu si odnesl drahý dárek.

Qmu se nadšením roztřáslo srdce. Příjemný pocit byl ale pryč, když si uvědomil v jaké je situaci.

"... Pokud mě zabijete, tak svého muže nenajdete." Q se snažil, aby to znělo sebejistě.

Neznělo.

"Tak to zase ne... Pokud zemřete, budu si muset Morana najít sám. Akorát mi to bude trvat déle než vám." ujistil ho Moriarty. "Víte, očividně jste mě špatně pochopil. Pokud mi nepomůžete, 007 a Sherly zemřou."

Q na něho vyplašeně pohlédl. 

"Smutné, že." ušklíbl se Jim. 

Qho zaplavil zmatek, strach a vztek.  Klid! Musí zachovat klid, aby mohl klidně přemýšlet. Přemýšlet a.. No jistě! Sherlock by se pravděpodobně nechal z nudy unést, ale Bond? Q má spoustu důkazů o tom jak těžké je Bonda zabít a nebo jen unést. 

"Nevěříte, že?" ozval se Jim. Přitom v telefonu vytočil číslo. Poté ho podal Qmu.

Q zaváhal, než si telefon přiložil k uchu. Tiché vyzvánění během chvíli přestalo a nahradil ho Qmu velice známí hlas.

_"U telefonu paní Hudsonová, co pro vás mohu udělat?"_

"Dobrý den, pani Hudsonová." začal přátelsky Q, jako vždy, když s ní mluvil. "Mohla by jste mi dát k telefonu Sherlocka? Nechce mi zedat mobil, tak.."

"Zlatíčko, je mi líto, ale tvůj bratr je už od rána pryč. Ani John netuší kde vlastně je."

Qmu chvíli trvalo, než se mu ta informace dostala do mozku.

"Aha.. Nejspíš se zase schovává před Mycroftem... Já to zkusím později." řekl Q a ukončil hovor. Chvíli mu trvalo, než odložil telefon.

Moriarty položil na stůl diktafon a zapnul ho.

Q poznal oba hlasy. 

 _"Tak kde je tentokrát?"_ zeptal se vážně M. 

_"Přísahám, že o tom tentokrát nic nevím."_

_"No, to jste mi říkali posledně.. hmm a taky předtím a pře.."_

_"Ale teď je to pravda!"_ skočila mu do řeči Moneypenny.  _"Bond se opravdu ztratil! Nemůžeme ho nikde najít."_

_"... Ptali jste se Qho?"_

_"Ne. Poslal jste ho na dva dny domů. On pravděpodobně ještě neví, že Bonda unesli."_

_"Ne! Ještě nevíme zda se opravdu ztr.."_

V rozhovoru pokračovali, ale to už Moriarty vypnul. 

"Nuže? Jaké je vaše rozhodnutí?"

"Jsou v pořádku?"

Jimovi se očividně nelíbilo, že nedostal svou odpověď. "To záleží pouze na vás."

"... udělám to." zamumlal Q. Celkem zbytečně. Přitáhl si židli blíž ke stolu a začal pracovat. Měl silné nutkání začít hledat místo Morana Sherlocka a Jamese a nebo alespoň varovat Mycrofta, že je Moriarty žíví. 

Věděl však, že nemůže. Moriarty stál za ním a vše sledoval. Q netušil co by udělal, pokud by poznal, že neplní svůj úkol.

Přežil vlastní smrt! Nezná zábran. Mohl by ho zabít? Jistě, že ano. Hledání Morana by bylo pro Moriartyho delší, ale určitě úspěšné. 

Qho napadlo, že by mohl získat trochu času, když ho pošle pryč s tím, že potřebuje víc, než jen jeden notebook.

Bohužel pro Qho, tenhle notebook stačil. 

Moriarty stál za ním jako stín. Q netušil co dělá. Zda jen stojí a pozoruje ho, či pracuje na svém telefonu. 

Ne, byl to jen otravný stín.

 

 

"Tik Ťak, běží čas~"

"Dejte mi ještě chvíli." zamračil se Q.

"Další? Já nejsem typ člověka, který by ustupoval nebo jakkoliv měnil své návrhy." 

"Jo, já vím..." zamumlal Q, aniž by odtrhl pohled od obrazovky. Chtěl ještě něco podotknout, ale slova mu uvízla v krku.

Našel to. Našel místo kde Mycroft schovával Morana.

Q na něco klikl a tím mu vyskočilo nové okno. 

"Tady ho máte.." 

Jim se naklonil přes jeho rameno a zkoumavě pohlédl na Morana na videu.

"Jestli je to vše.." Q se opravdu necítil dobře v jeho společnosti. Obzvlášť, když byl takhle blízko.

"Oni ublížili mému štěňátku..." šeptl Jim. 

Q pochopil, že jeho otázku nezaznamenal.  Teď už byl myšlenkami jinde. 

Q tenhle výraz viděl už kolikrát u Sherlocka i Jamese. Přemýšlel o dalším kroku a Q se jen modlil, ať to s nimi dobře skončí.

Jim náhle zaklapl notebook a narovnal se. "Takže?" Jim sepjal ruce . Zněl opravdu nadšeně.

"...Takže?" zeptal se opatrně Q, když následné ticho trvalo moc dlouho. 

"Oh jistě, moje chyba." usmál se nevině Jim a z vnitřní kapsy saka vytáhl dvě bílé obálky. Chvíli si obálky prohlížel, než pohlédl na Qho.

Q zpozorněl. 

V jeho pohledu něco bylo. Něco co nevěštilo nic dobrého. 

Jim položil obálky na stůl. "Takže James..." začal pomalu a odtáhl jednu z obálek bokem. "... a Sherlock." 

Q pohlédl na obálky. "Co..?"

"Tady máte souřadnice, kde najdete své oblíbence."

Q tušil, že to nebude takhle jednoduché, ale přesto se po obálkách natáhl.

Jim měl o každou obálku zapřené dva prsty. Ve stejnou chvíli kdy si chtěl Q  vzít obálky, Jim je odtáhl. 

"Našel jste mi Morana, jsem vám... ehm, vděčný. Takže vám dám alespoň jednu z obálek."

"Cože?!"

Viděl na Jimovi jak si situaci užívá.

"Oblíbený bratříček nebo to bude budoucí snoubenec? Měl by jste se rozhodnout rychle, moc času jim nezbývá."

Q na něho zíral. Nebyl schopen na cokoliv myslet. Nové informace se snažili dostat do hlavy, ale šlo to velmi pomalu. 

"Tik Ťak, běží čas~"

Q sklopil pohled do klína. Tohle není vtip. Moriarty to myslí smrtelně vážně a to doslova, přestože se usmívá.

"Sherly nebo 007..? Hmm těžké, těžké.. oh vlastně ani ne. Já osobně bych volil Sherlyho. S ním si připadám inteligenčně uspokojen. A víte co? On.."

"Sklapněte!" vyštěkl Q.

Nejtěžší a rozhodně nejhorší rozhodnutí jeho života. Moriartyho vlezlý hlas mu nepomáhal. 

Snažil se něco vymyslet. Cokoliv, co by je oba zachránilo. Jak to zvládnout, ale na mysl mu nepřišlo nic.

"Takže?" prolomil ticho Jim. 

Q na něho pohlédl s odporem ve kterém se mu mísilo zoufalství.

"Sherlock Holmes nebo James Bond? Být vámi pospíším si. Za necelou půl hodinu se to vše spustí a oni zemřou. Záleží na vás zda oba a nebo jen jeden."

Qmu se dělalo z Moriartyho špatně. 

'Sherlock nebo James?' 

Q s povzdechem natáhl ruku k jedné z obálek. Tohle rozhodnutí si nikdy v životě neodpustí.


	2. Finále

Q s třesoucími se prsty otvíral obálku.

Neměl by si to rozmyslet? Vzít raději tu druhou a zachránit..?

...!

Vždyť je to blbost! Rozhodnout mezi dvěma životy. Co si sakra Moriarty myslí?!

Bohužel pro Qho byla situace nevyhnutelá. On si musel vybrat a ke své hrůze to opravdu udělal.

Q na sobě cítil Moriartyhoh pohled. A také cítil jeho úsměv.

 

**_> Místo - Tady a Teď.  <_ **

 

Q zmateně pohlédl na Moriartyho.

"Vážně jste tak naivní? Myslel jste si, že nechám žít někoho, kdo ví, že jsem na živu?"

Q pootevřel ústa, ale hned je zase zavřel.

"Navíc, nechat žít ty dva? 007, agent, který štve mé spolupracovníky a Sherlock Holmes, který štve skro všechny?"

Qho zaplavil strach, ale postupně ho začal ovládat vztek.

"Rozkošně naivní." usmál se Jim.

Q nenacházel slov. Tohle bylo... Mělo ho to napadnout! Proč s tím sakra nepočítal?!

Moriarty si vzal zpátky obě obálky a schoval je zpět do kapsy saka.

Q ho pozoroval v tichosti. Neohlédl se, když se za jeho zády otevřely dveře a někdo vstoupil.

Moriarty si vzal notebook, než pohlédl na Qho s milým úsměvem.

Q zauvažoval co by se stalo, kdyby teď vyskočil, srazil Moriartyho k zemi a rozbil mu hlavu o podlahu.

Na kratičkou chvíli ho napadlo, že pak nezjistí, kde je Bond a Sherlock, ale hned se ujistil, že je dokáže najít i bez Moriartyho pomoci.

Q se nepovažoval za nějaký bojová typ, který by tohle zvládl. Na druhou stranu s ním cloumal vztek, takže měl vysokou pravděpodobnost úspěchu.

A co ten za ním?

Q se rozhodl počítat s tím, že přišel jenom jeden a zaskočí ho rychlí pohyb, čimž určitě získá Q čas.

Ne tak k útěku. jako spíše k vraždě.

Ano, mohlo by se to podařit.

A vlastně by se mohl podařit i ten útěk.

Co když má ale dotyčný zbraň..? Q si na to neodpověděl.

Moriarty přikývl. "Nuže, bylo mi ctí, pane..."

Q už nečekal a vystartoval.


End file.
